The orphan
by Zeit2
Summary: Harry Potter's life will be turned upside down from the moment his Hogwarts letter arrives, how will he react when he finds out his family is alive and famous? WBWL
1. chapter 1

**October 31st, 1981**

Lily Potter and James Potter smiled at each other as they were walking towards their cottage, enjoying a peaceful night away from their twins.

they had hired a squib to babysit the twins so they could have a romantic night after a year of hiding from the man that could destroy their world, but as they rounded the corner that saw a sight that destroyed them.

Godric's Hollow was in ruins and only one thought went their minds 'The twins!!' they quickly ran towards the cottage, they made their way to the twins room only for them to stop in their tracks.

Albus Dumbledore was in the room with the older twin in his arms, the twin was named Alex Sirius Potter but nowhere in sight was the other twin that was named Harry James Potter.

James was the first to ask a question "Albus, what happened, and where is Harry" his second question was soon answered as a figure came into view with Harry Potter in the arms off Sirius Black.

Anyone could ask another question, Dumbledore lifted Alex in the air like Simba from the Lion King but they wouldn't know anything about that movie for another 13 years.

"I present to you Alex, the boy who lived"

_

 **1 month later** , 09:30

The Potter's couldn't believe that they were doing this, they were in front of an orphanage with little Harry in James' arms.

They had cried all night from the thought of doing something like this to their own child, but if it is to prevent the child to become jealous of their twin then there is nothing else to do.

Dumbledore had convinced them to basically abandon their child, they knew that they were going to regret this but if the great Albus Dumbledore tells you to do something for the greater good then you should do it, even if it is abandoning your child.

they laid Harry in a small basket with a blanket over him and a note, they looked at him for a while before they knocked on the door and disappeared.

the cool November air rustled some leaves on the ground as the doors opened to reveal a small girl with brown hair and blue eyes, she yawned slightly before her eyes widen from the sight of a basket with a baby in it.

"Maria, there's a baby on the doorstep!!" she yelled as she saw the note inside the basket, she picked it up and unfolded it. The only thing that was on the note was a name.

A woman in her mid-twenties came up behind her, she had blonde hair with beautiful brown eyes and green pyjamas.

she quickly picked up the basked "It's ice-cold outside, he must be freezing" she said as she took out the baby from the basket.

"His name is Harry," the girl said, she had the note in her hands as she shivered slightly from the cold air that came in.

"Harry huh, that's a nice name" Maria smiled at the girl that was named Alice "Do you want to make pancakes today?" Maria asked.


	2. The letter

The letter

 **July 24th, 1991**

Emerald green eyes fluttered open as sunlight streamed through the window, the child's chest moving in a slow pattern and they looked at the ceiling that was above them as they were waiting for a certain person to knock on his door.

The child's name was Harry, just Harry. He had black hair that looked like a birds nest and eyes with the colour of emerald green. He went to his wardrobe and him being an orphan, he didn't have many clothes to put on as he only had two t-shirts, three pairs of socks, two pairs of jeans and a pair of sneakers.

He puts on a white t-shirt with blue jeans and his black sneakers. He smiled as he heard a small knock on his door "right on time." He said to himself as he walked over to the door.

He opened the door to reveal a sixteen-year-old Alice, the girl with brown hair and blue eyes had a big smile on her face "good morning, Harry."

Harry smiled back at her. He was almost bouncing on his feet as he knew what he was going to get today "good morning Alice."

Harry had always seen Alice as a big sister that he could tell her everything, even the strange things that happened around him. As time went on, she would tell him stories of magical beings that would roam the earth.

Then one day she told him that magic was real and that he was a wizard, she showed him all her books that she had for the school she went to every year, she had told him that the school was called Hogwarts.

Alice looked at Harry's hair before she sighs "Why does your hair look like a birds nest?" She asked as she ran her hand through his hair, trying to tame it.

"It's not my fault that I was born with it." He answered with a pout on his lips. He tried to pry her hands away from his hair "Can't we go and have breakfast already." He asked with his hands on his hair after prying away Alice's hands.

Alice giggled, she closed the door behind them before she started to run down the hall "The last one there have to take the dishes." She yelled and Harry sighs before he started to run after her.

When Harry reached the kitchen he saw Alice already eating pancakes with a smug look on her face. A woman in her mid-thirties was at the stove making the delicious smelling pancakes that every child that came to the orphanage loved.

The woman at the stove was also the owner of the orphanage. Her name was Maria Mason, a muggle that accepted children even if they had magic.

Harry glared at Alice before he smiled at Maria "Good morning Maria." Maria turned around to find Harry behind her with a smile on his face, she was always wondering why someone would leave little Harry on her doorstep.

"Good morning Harry" she went back to make pancakes for the other children that would probably wake up in an hour. Harry took out his plate before he started to load on pancakes, he was now playing the waiting game as he would sneak a peek at the window from time to time.

It had been twelve minutes before he heard a knock on the window, an owl with two envelopes on its leg was trying to get in and before he knew it Alice had gotten out of her chair and opened the window to let in the bird.

Alice untied the letters and she gave him his letter, he looked at the red seal with a big smile on his face.

If he only knew that his life would turn upside down.


	3. The Name

**The Name**

July 31st, 1991

Harry Potter was smiling from ear to ear as he was walking towards an old looking pub in London that was called leaky cauldron, Alice was holding his hand as she was leading him to the pub.

When they went in, he saw some people that were drinking at the bar. Alice had taken her wand out, she had shown it to him after she had bought her stuff.

Alice waved at the man behind the bar before she led him to a brick wall "Do you know that man?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face.

"That's Tom. He owns this pub." She explained as she started to press bricks with her wand in a pattern. After she pressed the last brick, the wall started to move apart from each other to reveal a shopping area with wizard and witches, looking at windows that showed robes and brooms.

Harry's eyes widen with Alice giggling into her hand at Harry's expression "I had the exact expression when I first saw Diagon Alley." Harry pouted at her as she started to pull him towards a snow white building that was towering over the other shops.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he was being dragged towards the white building, "We need money to buy our stuff. So we are on our way to Gringotts, that's the wizard bank. It's run by goblins so you have to show respect." She told him as they went inside.

Harry looked around as Alice was leading him towards a counter with a goblin looking through some papers "Hello, my name is Alice Ravenclaw and I have a friend with me that needs to know if he has any vaults." She told the goblin.

The goblin looked at her before giving her what looked like a smile "Of course, I will bring you to Griphook right away." The goblin said before he started to show them the way to Griphook's office, the twists and turns made Harry confused.

After five minutes of walking, they made it to a door "This is Griphook's office, I bid you farewell." The goblin walked away, he was already guessing that it would get dramatic soon.

She opened the door slowly " , it's Alice Ravenclaw. I have come here to take out some gold and look if my friend has a vault to his name." She said as she walked in with Harry behind her.

Griphook looked up at them "It's nice to see you again Miss Ravenclaw" Alice sat down in front of Griphook with Harry sitting beside her.

"We can start with your friend's inheritance test, then we can go down to your vault." He told them before he took out a piece of parchment and a small knife.

"slice your palm with this knife and drop six drops of blood on this parchment." Griphook gave Harry the knife and watched with anticipation as Harry sliced his palm.

After six drops of blood hit the parchment, letters started to appear on it. Griphook took the parchment, he started to read it with hunger filled eyes.

He started to laugh while he handed the parchment to Alice, she gasped quietly as Griphook looked at Harry.

"Welcome back, Harry Potter"


	4. The Blocks

**July 31st, 1991. Gringotts.**

Harry was confused, he was confused about why the goblin was laughing and why Alice looked at him with a worried expression.

"The other goblins are going to laugh when they hear this. The lost Potter accompanied by the Ravenclaw heiress to Gringotts"

Alice cleared her throat to gain the goblin's attention, Griphook regained himself quickly "You should read this yourself" he handed him the parchment.

Date of birth: 31 July 1980

Name: Harry James Potter

Father: James Potter

Mother: Lilly Potter

Adoptive mother: Maria Mason

sibling(s): Alex Sirius Potter

Adoptive sibling(s): Alice Ravenclaw

Godfather: Sirius Black

Godmother: Alice Longbottom

Vaults owned: 5.

Access to: 6, 687, 711.

Blocks and Potion

Obedience potion keyed to: Albus Dumbledore, Alex Potter. Broken

Parseltongue Blocked: 95%

magical core Blocked: 99% Broken

Metamorphmagus Blocked: 100%

Harry finished reading the parchment, he had some questions that he needed answers to.

"What vaults do I have access to?" he asked first and it didn't take much time before he got his answers.

"You have access to the Ravenclaw vault, Potter vault and the Black Vault, you own the Slytherin vault but the question is why?"

Harry almost didn't know anything about the wizarding world, so he just shrugged. The next question he had was with the blocks "What are Metamorphmagus and Parseltongue?"

"Those two are rare abilities that certain wizards have, Metamorphmagus is the ability to change how you look while Parseltongue is the language of the snakes"

Harry nods before he asks his final question "When can you remove the blocks?" the goblin gave him a feral grin as he puts his hands together.

"We can do this now if you want?" The goblin said, Harry could only nod for what felt like the fifth time this day.

"That would be good, could we also add Alice to the Slytherin vault?" Alice looked at him with a small smile that quickly grew into a full-blown grin.

"That could be arranged now so we don't have to wait for the potions to get here, we only have to take a little blood from her." The goblin took out another bowl as the knife was already on the table.

She sliced her palm, after a couple of drops had landed in the bowl healed her palm.

Griphook took the bowl with the blood and he handed it to another goblin that he had called in earlier for the potions "You must drink these for the blocks to disappear" he handed Harry a green and purple liquid in two vials.

Harry braced himself before he downed both potions as fast as he could, he didn't feel anything for the first five seconds.

he felt pain all over his body and after one minute of pain, he blacked out, forcing Alice to catch him before he hit the ground.

"He is going to be fine," Griphook told her before he sipped on his coffee "It's a normal reaction, so you don't need to worry about him dying or anything like that."


	5. The Past

_Notes: I should really stop writing these chapters at 2 in the morning, but enough with my sleeping/writing habits, let's get this chapter started._

 **July, 31.** **Potter mansion**

Emerald green eyes fluttered open, red locks of hair moving slightly while the female was bouncing on her feet with excitement.

Today was the day that the Potter family would go to Diagon Alley to buy supplies for her youngest son, the bouncing stopped for a moment before it continued.

At that moment, she had managed to think about her eldest son that would also begin Hogwarts that year.

She knew that her eldest would be angry at them, angry that they gave him up all those years ago because of Albus bloody Dumbledore.

He said to them that Harry would turn bitter and become jealous of Alex, she knew that it was bullshit from the moment that sentence left his mouth but she didn't know what to do.

she was in shock, that Voldemort almost killed her babies, she was mourning for the squib that was killed while defending the twins and she was tired from the night she had in town, she could also have been a little drunk from all the alcohol she had consumed that night.

She had fallen asleep with Harry in her arms and dried tears on he cheeks that night, Dumbledore had told them if they didn't do it then he would.

So the first thing they did the next month was to leave Harry on a doorstep that belonged to an orphanage that was owned by a squib, they had cried all day that day.

As the years went by they started a tradition that the day a month after Halloween, they would be together with friends and family so they could treasure every single they had with each other before one of them was gone.

A burning smell had forced Lily Potter out of her mind to throw away the burnt pancake she had made, it would be a long day today.

 **July, 31. Gringotts**

The same emerald green eyes opened, but they belonged to a different person and the name of this person is Harry Potter.

His body ached from all the blocks that had been removed with a single potion, it felt like he had become lighter.

he looked at the ceiling for what felt like years but it was for only a few seconds before he heard a voice that he recognised to be Alice.

"Hey Harry, do you feel better?" she asked with concern in her voice, he only nodded as Griphook came into view.

"I see you have woken up from your slumber Mr Potter, I'm happy to tell you that the potions were a success," He told Harry with a grin.

Harry smiled at them with his hair turning into a Darker blue kinda colour, Alice stares at him with her eyes wide and mouth open.

Harry looked at her with a confused look on his face with his hair turning Orange "What, is there something on my face?" 


	6. The change

Alice was looking at Harry, a confused look soon changed into a big smile. Before Harry knew it Alice was crushing him in a hug, the goblin let out a chuckle while he retrieved something from his desk.

"I believe this should be useful," the goblin told them before giving Harry a silver ring with something engraved on it "wear this, we wouldn't want this out in the open just yet."

Harry was still confused at what he was referencing to "Can anybody tell me what is happening?" he asked while holding the ring in his hand.

"You are a Metamorphmagi," Alice told him whit a slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Oh," He remembered, his excitement took over and that caused his hair to change to bright yellow.

"You are not capable to control it at the moment so it seems that your emotion is in the driver's seat of this ability, the ring will block the ability for as long as you wear it" the goblin informed him.

Harry looked at the ring before putting it on, making his hair turn back to the normal colour he was familiar with.

"I have orders to send this letter to the Potter family immediately if Harry Potter is found to have any magic in him, but I am not going to do it," the goblin told them before the letter in his hand burned up.

"Now, I will bid you farewell and if you need any help you know where to find me," the goblin bowed before opening the door and pushing them out.

Harry was so confused, he didn't know where the letter came from or who the Potters where and the last part felt rushed "Wait, what about the money?" he asked before seeing Alice holding a pouch.

"I got the money while you were asleep," she informed him while she took his hand "Let's go and buy our stuff."

_

Hazel brown eyes scanned the books on the shelves, looking for the books on the list that his son had gotten from Hogwarts.

James Potter was hopeless when it came to books, he was lucky enough to have Lily searching with him.

His son was at the moment talking to one of his friends, letting his parents get him the books.

Alex Potter was currently talking to Ron Weasley before he spotted a beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey, Ron, do you know who she is?" he asked while pointing to Alice, she was currently looking for her and Harrys books.

Harry was amazed at all of the books and the different categories, he had gotten the permission of Alice to get a book that caught his interest

"That's Alice Ravenclaw, shes in the sixth year," Ron told Alex while he wondered why Alex would ask that.

_

Harry opened the old door of the shop, boxes were stacked on top of each other and dust was flying around the shop.

Before he knew it an old man came out of nowhere, making Harry jump back in surprise.

"Well hello, Harry Potter, are you ready to get your wand?" Ollivander asked with a smile on his lips.


End file.
